Blue Blaze
by Squall Leonhart 501
Summary: She was a wildfire. She seemed like she would consume everything in her way. And he was content with letting her consume him. One-shot. Connected to my story Rise of the Wasteland. Can be read as a stand alone.


This is just a quick work to try and get past my writers block. Which has been plaguing me like crazy. This one shot will still be related to my story Rise of The Wasteland. You don't need to have read that one to understand this but if you want to read it please do and drop a review. So at least my regular readers will get something to ponder about, and like my readers know I like to keep things as vague as possible. So here it is. For those of you that read my story it takes place a couple years after the running thing, you know.

Quote of the Day: When a quiet man is moved to passion, it seems the very earth will shake. -Stephanie Barron

**Blue** **Blaze**

Sasuke could not really understand how it happened. When she first came to the village he didn't really pay her any mind. He figure that she would just end up being like all the other girls his age in the village. The minute that she would set her eyes on him she would fawn over him and just become another member of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. He thought that his fan club would have diminished after his defection. But no, when he was dragged back to the village by Naruto he was considered a hero for helping drive the demon out. And that only made his fan club grow. They fed him praises non-stop. Sasuke was used to getting praised, he got them all through his academy career, but he had earned that praise. He didn't become top of his class by lazying about like the Nara boy did. He worked himself to the brink of exhaustion nearly every night. All so he could avenge his family. Now they praise him for something that they know nothing about. They should have been praising Naruto for bring him back, but he got no such thing.

He first saw her when he was fourteen in the Hokage Tower. It goes with out saying that the Fifth did not really like the last Uchiha. She always blamed his for what happened. Sasuke did not mind, he blamed himself as well. The Fifth was busy with another appointment so he waited outside the door leaning against the wall opposite it, arms crossed. It would be about ten more minutes when the doors finally opened. A man and what he assumed was his daughter stepped out.

_"Great. I can just tell this girl will annoy me. Just what I needed another fan girl." _

The first thing that he noticed was her eyes. They were light brown, almost an amber color. Her hair was coal black, pulled into a bun atop her head, locks of hair framed the sides of her face. She stared back at him. He though that she was going to swoon, just like many other girls did when he look at them, or in their general direction, but she didn't. It was like she was sizing him up. She smirked, like she had found a flaw and was already making her superior to him. The girl's father left the room and began to walk down the hall, while they continued to stare each other down. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he concluded that he didn't really like this girl. Her smirk grew, she hmmed a laugh and followed her father. Sasuke's gaze followed her. She didn't even turn around, it was like she knew she had his attention, but he was not worthy for hers. She followed her father around the corner and left his sight. Sasuke stared down the hall a little while longer. He felt angry. This girl that just saw him labeled him weak. He knew because of the look in her eyes, he used to have the same look in his eye when he did the same thing.

"Uchiha! Get in here." The Fifth called to him in a rough voice now only reserved for him.

He pushed himself off the wall and entered the office. Hoping that the girl and her father were just passing travelers or a foreign dignitary and his daughter, cause he didn't wan to see her again.

* * *

Unfortunately he did see her again. Three days later. And it really set him off. Sasuke always felt he had a good control on his temper. Sure he would get annoyed and angered from time to time, mainly due to his fan club. But he never really lost it. When he saw her it was not seeing her again that angered him, it was where he saw her. She was in the Uchiha private training area, his private training area. It was not in the Uchiha compound, but it still belonged to the Uchiha, to him. No one else trained there, they knew who it belonged to and stayed out.

But there she was. Practicing her form where only Uchihas were allowed. When she turned and saw him she smirked, but didn't stop her training. Sasuke glared at her, but she didn't notice, or she didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said breaking the silence.

She didn't answer, her smirk grew.

"I said what are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded, as his temper was starting to flare.

She stopped and stood facing him, about twenty feet from him.

"You must be really stupid if you can't tell." she answered, her voice full of superiority.

Sasuke's anger grew.

"You are not allowed here."

"Really now and why is that?" she slowly started walk towards Sasuke.

"This is the Uchiha private training grounds, only the Uchiha are allowed.

She was about ten feet away when she stopped. And started to laugh. Her laugh stunned him. It mesmerized him. But then he realized she was laughing at him.

"Well last I heard they don't really need it now do they." she was mocking him with his family's death. His Sharingan flared to life, but he deactivated it.

"I'm guessing you are the last one." she said to him, her smirk was still plastered to her face.

"Leave." Sasuke said in a dangerously low voice his fist clenched at his sides.

"I don't think I will." she said as she turned and walked back to her previous spot.

"I've taken a liking to this place, so I've decided to take it. And what I want I take."

Sasuke snapped and rushed. He roared as he punched at her. With her back still turned she jump back and over him, he moved under her. Then she delivered a kick to the back of his head. Were he more calm he would not have rushed in so recklessly. But his anger overcame him and paid for it. The kick sent him face first into the dirt he quickly stood wiping the dirt from his eye. He readied for an attack, but it never came.

She stood where she landed. She wasn't even in a fighting stance. She just stood there elbow resting in her hand as she boredly looked at her finger nails.

"I guess they really didn't save the best for last." she said in a bored tone.

Sasuke rushed again and attacked. But every punch and kick he threw as blocked, parried, or countered. How dare she! How dare she invade his training area, insult his family and not even fight him properly. Sasuke threw a kick to her side, she caught it. She then brought her elbow down his thigh. Sasuke stumbled back when she released him, she was toying with him. Angrier Sasuke punched at her again. Sasuke recoiled as she countered his punch, she had turned into his strike her back against his chest as she struck his ribs with her elbows. Sasuke doubled over against her his head falling over her shoulder then she struck his chin with her palm. His head snapped back, he was sure that his neck would have broke if she wanted it to. She then grabbed his collar and flipped him over her.

He landed hard, all the air rushed out from his lungs as he gasped for air. She made her way to his side and looked down at him. Then she raised her foot and brought it down hard on his chest. Sasuke's hands moved to her foot in a weak attempt to push her foot off.

"Was that it? How disappointing I thought you would have put up more of a fight than that." she removed her foot and stepped over Sasuke's arm.

"This place is mine now, and weaklings like you are not allowed." she said and delivered one final kick to his face sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

He awoke in the hospital. He had one cracked rib, and two bruised ribs, whiplash and several cuts and bruises. He had stayed in the hospital for two days. When he was asked who had done it he kept quiet. He didn't want people to know he got his ass kick buy a random chick. His wounds were healed. All but one. A scar that now ran horizontally under his left eye where she had kicked him. a now permanent reminder of their first actual meeting.

As soon as they cleared him to leave he made his way to his training grounds, It was about 6 so the sun was on its way down. Again she was there. He guessed she had finished training cause she was covered in sweat, her top was thrown on the ground off to the side. Her upper body covered by her breast bindings. Sasuke looked around and noticed that there were several scorch marks across the ground. She must have been practicing fire jutsus.

"Still alive I see." she said as she made her way over to her top.

"I thought I told you to leave." said Sasuke as he slowly made his way toward her. He would be more careful this time.

She chuckled.

"Really? Cause the way I remembered it I took this place and sent you to the hospital. And if I remember correctly I told you weaklings are not allowed." she said as she faced him.

"You managed to take advantage of my anger, it won't happen again." he stopped five feet from her.

"That was you angry?" she laughed, this boy was amusing.

Sasuke stayed silent. He knew he shouldn't be doing thing, his wounds would most likely worsen. But his pride forced him to try and get even. Saskue again started this fight. He jumped back, his hands forming the seals for the fire jutsu his father had taught so many years ago. When he finished his seals he took in a big breath and released a giant ball of fire.

"So your a fire user huh." she said mostly to herself as she dropped her top and readied herself.

Sasuke waited for her to dodge around his fire. But she didn't but instead she did something that still puts him in a state of awe whenever he see it. She countered his fire with her own. But her fire was blue. It had ripped through the center of his fireball. He guessed that it burned hotter and robbed his fireball of oxygen and put it out. Sasuke jumped to avoid the ball of death. But when he looked back up he saw several dodge ball sized fire balls. They were to close he braced himself as they hit. A cloud of smoke engulfed him.

"I guess that was too much for him." she turned and looked for her top.

When she turned she saw Sasuke standing on her top. The sweater he was wearing was burned in several places, the smell of burnt hair filled their noses.

"That's a cute little trick." she mocked her hands on her hips.

It was like even in the middle of a fight she still didn't see him as a threat. But Sasuke kept his cool. He rushed her and this time he was calm and collected. His strikes were planned and precise. She still blocked and dodged, but at least he wasn't countered.

"Well now isn't this surprising. Who knew you could actually fight." She said as she kicked at him.

Sasuke blocked and threw a jab which she deflected. She launched and uppercut. Sasuke moved his back. Imagine his surprise when a jet of blue fire flew past his face. The heat made him shut his eyes. Big mistake, she drew her hands back and thrust them into his gut blue flame pounded into his gut. Sasuke was sent back.

_"I didn't see her use any hand signs." he thought._

He landed hard as he stood he noticed that his sweater was on fire. As quickly as he could he unzipped it and threw it to the ground. When he looked up he knew he had lost again. She stood right in front of him. A blade of blue fire held to his throat. They were both breathing heavily. She grinned at him. She let the fire blade die out and reached up to his face. Sasuke remained still as he glared at him. He felt a stinging as she ripped the bandage off his cheek bone, under his left eye.

"Looks like I've left my mark on you." she smiled deviously at him.

Sasuke was now fully aware of their proximity. Every breath they took Sasuke could feel her breast brush up against him. It was strange no other girl ever had this affect on him. He felt himself blush. He saw her face coming closer to his. Sasuke felt him heart hammering his chest. In spite of himself Sasuke felt himself lowering his head to hers. She could feel her breath on his face. Then she wrapped her leg around his knee pushed him into the ground hard. Sasuke coughed as he tried to catch his breath. He could hear her laughing and it made his blood boil.

"You amuse me Uchiha." he heard her say as she looked down at him.

When he saw her she noticed she was wearing his jacket. It was slight to big for her as her finger tips barely peaked from the sleeves.

"You owe me a sweater." she said as looked down at him.

"You know what? I think I'll keep you around, you are quite entertaining." she told him as she walked away.

As she walked away he sat up and watched her leave. The Uchiha fan on the back of the sweater stared at him. Sasuke could not for the life of him, despite wanting to beat her into the dirt, stop feeling like that the symbol belonged there.

* * *

That was three years ago. He never did get his sweater back. But frankly he didn't really care. Right now he wondered just how she managed to get him. He wondered as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. She was asleep, pressed up against his right side. He was sure she had planned everything. And he could not understand why he put up with it. She was sadistic, rude, she felt like everyone was beneath her. She flirted with other men just to get a rise out of him, and it worked every time. And every time it ended with them in his bed, their clothes scattered all over the room, and her riding him like there was no tomorrow.

She shifted and wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer. He chuckled as he reached up and ran his finger over the scar under his eye. Maybe he was a masochist, or a sadist. But he was fine with it. She had changed him and now he couldn't picture his life without this girl. Who he sometime believed was the very spawn of a demon.

* * *

Well there it is my first one-shot. Like I said this connects to my main story. Can anyone guess who this mystery girl is. She isn't an OC she is from a pretty known series, so leave a review and tell who you think it is. I did this to try and get my ideas flowing again so don't think I has abandoned RotW. So R&R please.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


End file.
